


Willy Jr X Annie

by WillyJr



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyJr/pseuds/WillyJr
Summary: Annie comes back to visit. But then she meets Willy Jr.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Willy Jr/Annie Edison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bequeathment Sperm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bequeathment+Sperm).



Jeff Winger is sitting watching T.V.

He gets a text from his brother Willy Jr

Willy Jr: What up brother, wanna go score some hot chicks tonight?

Jeff: Aren't you dating Britta?

Willy Jr: We broke up, she had been cheating on me with everyone.

Jeff: Even if I did want to go out you couldn't get any women. Why do you think Britta was cheating on you?

Willy Jr just sat there and stared at want his brother just said to him. "You couldn't get any women".....

"I'll show him"

Willy Jr calls up Britta

"Hello Britta, who should I sleep with to hurt Jeff the most?"

"Annie. Now stop calling me!"

The next day Willy Jr heads down to Greendale to get Annie's file. But he doesn't have too, because she came down to visit Jeff.

Jeff and Annie keep talking and talking. There is no opportunity to budge in. Right when Willy was about to give up Jeff stood up and went to the bathroom. This is Willy's only chance.

"Hello Annie."

"Ummmmm. Do I know you?"

"No, but we could get to know each other."

Willy Jr takes off his shirt and Annie can't help but stare.

"I'm gonna go" Annie said flustered.

"Wait, don't go until you see this."

Willy Jr does 10,000 push ups in front of Annie.

"Oh my gosh, that was so hot. Please do me right now."

Willy Jr takes off his pants and walks over to Annie, he takes off her clothes one by one.

Willy Jr and Annie start doing unspeakable things to each other.

They finish up right when they hear Jeff walking down the hall.

"Hurry get your clothes back on!" Willy said

Annie got her clothes back on just in time.

"Hey Willy, I see you've met Annie"

"Yes, I think I might know her better than you now." Said Willy

"I highly doubt that"

Willy walks out of the room, Annie almost went after him but was able to hold herself back.

"What do you say we go back to my place Annie?"

"I would love that Jeff" Annie said, forgetting about Willy Jr.

Jeff and Annie do it all night.

2 weeks after that she starts feeling really sick. She goes to the doctor and finds out she's pregnant.

But who's the father?


	2. The falling out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie calls Jeff and Willy to a meeting

Annie calls both Jeff and Willy Jr, telling them to meet her in study room f.

"Jeff, Willy, I'm pregnant"

"Woah, that's ummmmmm surprising." Jeff said not really knowing how to reply

"Wait, why is Willy here?"

"Me and Willy did it while I was here visiting." Said Annie

"You what!?"

"Who can't get women now Brother!?" Said Willy

"That's why you did that, just because I said you couldn't get women. I can't believe you right now. After all I've done for you!"

Jeff walks out angry.

"So who's the father?" Said Willy

"I don't know yet, I can't believe we hurt Jeff like that."

"He'll get over it once he's invited to our wedding." Said Willy

"You think that I will marry you after you possibly got me pregnant just to get back at your brother!?"

"It wasn't just to get back at Jeff, it started like that but I actually really like you now, and if it is my baby I want to be there for it, and you" Said Willy

"You would really do that for me?" Annie said 

But then she remembered Jeff

'Wait no, I'm mad at you!"

Annie walks out. Leaving Willy alone in the study room.


	3. My dinner with Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy has dinner with both Annie's?

Willy Jr was angry, sad, and feeling broken. He had just lost his brother and the girl of his dreams.

He needs to find Annie's address and make things up with her.

Willy heads back to Greendale to get Annie's file. She lives a few blocks away from Riverside High.

Willy gets in his car and really thinks of something to say, he can't think of anything. He's going over every possible scenario and still can't think of anything.

Willy pulls into the drive way, takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. He walks up to the door and knocks.

A woman pulls open the door, Willy was expecting Annie but it was an older lady, she kinda resembled Annie but clearly wasn't her"Hey, is Annie here?"

"Your talking to her"

"Ummm. I'm looking for a younger..... Annie"

"You must be looking for my daughter, come inside and I'll call her over"

Willy Jr walks inside and he notices Annie's mom checking him out.

Annie's mom picks up the phone and calls Annie.

"Hey sweetie, there is a really hot guy here looking for you"

"That's perfect you'll be here in time for dinner, goodbye Annie."

Annie's mom hangs up the phone.

"She will be here in an hour, why don't we get to know each other?

"Annie's mom pushes Willy on the couch and gets on top of him.

"Woah, what are you doing..."

Annie's mom doesn't respond and she starts taking of her clothes.

"Please put your clothes back on!"

Annie's mom takes off Willy's clothes and she does unspeakable things to him.

After they finish and get their clothes back on they both trip and hit their heads on the table.

They wake up when they hear a knock at the door.

The last thing they remember was Willy walking inside the house.

Annie's mom answers the door to find Annie standing there.

"Hey Annie what are you doing here?"

"Umm you called me"

"Did I really? Wow my memory is really fuzzy"

Annie let's her self in and sits down at the kitchen table.

"Hello Willy, what are you doing here?

"I wanted to make things up to you, I want you to like me again, I want to take care of the baby that is possibly mine. I care about you Annie."

They all have dinner together, everything surprisingly goes great.

Shortly after Willy and Annie start dating.

A few months later Annie finally goes into labor. Willy drives her to the hospital and the baby gets delivered.

Jeff and Willy are right by Annie's side, she decides to get a DNA test to finally know who the father is.

The doctors take the baby away to get a DNA sample, a few hours later they come back with the results....


	4. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father

The doctors walk into the room

"Excuse me everyone, William Winger Jr, you are the father."

"What the hell!" Jeff said, he was hoping the baby would be his, so he could get back with Annie

"Boom! In your face Jeff, I impregnated the love of your life! I guess I can get women"

Jeff punched Willy Jr in the face and he falls to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you Willy! I didn't want to go out and get chicks because I'm in love with Annie! It was never about you! I hate you!"

Jeff leaves the room with a tear in his eye.

"Jeff was in love with me?" Annie said surprised

Jeff had to get revenge, he couldn't let this slide.

He had an idea.

Jeff got in his car and drove to Annie's mom's house.


End file.
